Junior Representative
Lisette Roux, the current Junior Representative of Belaya Rosa. Personality Since birth Lisette was donned legally blind in her right eye, her vision growing was blurred and distraughtful. Because of this she kept quiet as a child, finding her face ugly and not like the rest. Different. Now she wears an eyepatch, it was no use just seeing only what she could through that eye. This part of her is very insecure. Growing up in a very christian family though, Lisette learnt the ways of the lord of whom she treasures dearly; Her heart uneasily resting that being half blind was a gift--not a curse. Though behind her mama and papa's backs there was a certain sin she loved most. Lust. She loves to tease those that she can, especially if it pushes their buttons. Besides that she is a very well mannered person, keeps things to herself, has a warm smile and holds this calmness which sometimes can be a bit of annoyance to some. Background History Born into a rich family, Lisette grew up in a very wealthy lifestyle and had more than she could could ever want. If she ever wanted a doll, she got five; if she needed a book, she got all series. The great thing about this, was that she didn't grow up being a rotten , spoiled child. Instead she thanked the lord and her parents hard work for bringing such happiness into her life, praying and attending church more than just the Sunday afternoons. Though as the girl grew, within the beliefs of her guardians, the more she felt restricted in life choices. There were many things she was given, but at the same time there were many things which she was being "protected from". It was around the young teen years where the girl rebelled by wearing showy clothes, and getting promiscuous to the girls and boys who attended the church. Her parents were furious with the way their daughter fought against them, but in the end Lisette always prayed to her god, asking for forgiveness every night; therefore donning herself excused. It was one day that she was caught by her parents on a lovely stroll one day with her utmost closest friend from church. The two were locking hands and kissing, it was a tender action, but enough to set her parents off. Her mother instantly shrieked, father disgusted to see their pure daughter do such a thing. What was witnessed to them was ill-mannered, distasteful, disgraceful, and against the religion which they preach. They could no longer hold onto her after she'd been caught. Lisette wanted to remove herself from the family, packing up at sixteen to make do with her own life--getting into a military school, but nobody ever knew why. The academy was an all girls education, perfect, and there was always a hidden reason which she never told anybody. Having not ever explaining to anyone why a military school, her parents think their daughter just wanted to overlook what she did and reform under the strict supervision of militia rules. Well, that's all the good they could see coming out of it. With her she took the family heirloom, a cross spear which hung inside their house. It's only purpose before the outbreak was to hang ontop of her headboard;a symbol of strength and the holiness--a way of keeping her god close, but remind that being in Belaya Rosa made her strong. Now with the outbreak it is her tool to a safe haven, and a quick post for praying. Extras 'Likes' *Writing *Recording data into her cellular devices *Night time *Sneaking around casually 'Dislikes' *People with no will to survive and live *Ones who try to pull her eyepatch off without asking *Whiners *Those who scream (She likes it quiet) Category:Browse Category:Representatives